Family Reunion
by Insidiously
Summary: Jack and David are more than friends and have been for quite awhile... It has been years since they've seen the rest of the gang but that was all about to change. Friendship, love, JAVID! Rated T just to be safe.  My first Newsies fic EVER, play nice!


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Newsies or any of the characters in it, sadly…**

_**A/N: **_**I have been a huge fan of Newsies since I was a little girl. Finally, I have got my butt in gear and written a Newsies fic. David is my favorite character so I am planning on writing many things regarding him. Wahoo! Anyway, this is the first of what I hope to be many. Enjoy!**

"I-I think I left the kettle on…" David mumbled, keeping his eyes on his feet as he abruptly halted his walk. Next to him another set of feet stopped too.

"We didn't make tea today."

David gritted his teeth together and shrugged. If it wasn't the kettle it would be the faucet or maybe he left the door unlocked… He was sure there was some reason he had to return home.

Beside him David heard a light chuckle.

"You're really terrified, aren't you Davey? You shouldn't be… It's just the Newsies."

Dave looked up to meet the smiling face of the man next to him. He couldn't help but smile back. Jack Kelly always had that effect on him, no matter his mood. Jack smile lit up the world.

"I'm not scared, just nervous I suppose." Dave sighed, tracing the tip of his boot along the ground in front of him. "I honestly don't understand how you can be so calm, you're in the same boat as I am."

Jack shook his head and grabbed David's hand.

"It's not like it'll come as a surprise for everyone, half of them know already. Any of them say anything and I'll punch their lights out." Jack checked the faded watch on his unoccupied wrist, "Come on we're going to be late."

Dave sighed and allowed himself to be dragged by the hand another few feet before giving in and keeping Jack's pace. God, Jack could be so stubborn.

Today was the day that Jack and David would be meeting up with the rest of the Newsies clan at the same restaurant they used to sit in during the strike. It had been Dave's idea to have a "family reunion" of sorts only a few weeks prior. At the time both he and Jack had thought it would be great fun: they had lost touch with many of their friends years ago… Now David wasn't so sure.

After what seemed like seconds David and Jack were standing outside of the little café. Jack could feel his lover shaking beside him.

"You okay?"

David turned, met his eye, and nodded.

"Y'sure?"

Another nod, this time accompanied by a meek 'Yes' through clenched teeth.

Jack tightened his grip on the shaking hand he still held, pulled Dave closer, and swung open the door.

As he entered the room David couldn't help noticing the sweet smell that crept up his nose, a smell of apple pie and strong coffee. Inside of him his stomach rumbled… He had been too nervous to eat breakfast that morning and it was nearing one o'clock. He barely had time to register the fact before he was being pulled into a tight bear hug by some unseen person.

"How ya doin', ya bum!" A voice growled in his ear. After a few moments he was thrust backwards and had a chance to glimpse at his greeter before Jack was encased in the same pair of arms that had held him only moments before.

"Race!" Jack chortled, his voice muffled beneath Racetrack's arms. Eventually he was also set free.

"I said how the hell you been?" The boy smiled again, alternating his gaze from David to Jack lingering on their clasped hands for only a second. "I heard about that." He nodded, "Gotta say I had a bet going on when the two of you were going to get together."

David felt his cheeks redden as he opened his mouth to answer but Jack responded first.

"We've officially been together for about a year and a half."

David nodded in agreement.

"Well isn't that something." Race beamed. "And, since you've asked, I've been doin' great. You'll never believe it! I won! 8 months ago at the track, I finally won! And I aint talkin' 'bout no small amount of cash either… I'm talking in the six digits."

David's face broke into a smile as he took in the tacky gold jewelry hanging from every limb of the boy, "That's amazing, Race, absolutely spectacular!"

"I know! And you'll never guess what happened next! I got me a wife! Pretty little thing too. Dark brown hair, body like Medda… Her name's Emily. I give it a 50/50 shot of lasting over five years but as of the latest things are- OUCH!"

The boy spun on his heels and glared at another man behind him who had, to David's eyes, evidently kicked him hard at the seat of his pants. Below his shadow covered face Dave could just make out a smirk.

"Sometimes it's better to use your words…" Racetrack mumble, hands cupped around his backside in fear of a replay. He turned back to David and Jack and jerked his head at the stranger who still stood with his hat pulled over his eyes, "We'll catch up more later, I gotta feelin' someone wants ta talk to ya."

As Race shuffled away, his ego obviously bruised, the mystery man moved forward. Slowly, he removed the hat from his head, David felt Jack tense beside him.

"Well if it aint ol' Jackie-Boy."

Jack's hand instantly tore away from David's as he rushed forward to embrace Spot Conlon, laughing. After a few seconds he let go and Spot's smirk was gone replaced by pure joy.

"It's been too long."

David smiled slightly as Spot's eyes met his own and he reached forward and shook Dave's hand vigorously.

"Jack-be-nimble and the walkin' mouth… It's good to see ya."

"Yeah, it is." Dave grinned but Spot was already turning to talk with Jack again. "You don't mind if I steal your boy 'way for a little catch-up?"

David shook his head merrily and watched as the two boys found their way to an empty table to chat. Jack caught his eyes as Spot ordered 'a cuppla beers' from the disheveled waitress and flashed a smile and mouthed a quick "I love you". Dave nodded back.

With Jack gone David felt free to scan the bustling room in front of him. At each of the tables he looked at he was met with broad grins and happy (though slightly drunk) callings of "Hey, Davey".

To his left Boots and Skittery were having a rousing arm-wrestle, Crutchy cheering and Racetrack behind taking bets. Just beyond that Mush sat glaring skeptically at Kid Blink whom had his arms around two bubbling blondes, laughing at some joke or another. David shook his head: everyone was exactly the same.

It was then that another man drew his attention. He sat alone at the back of the room, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of coffee and looking slightly out of place. Before David could stop himself he was calling across the room.

"Denton!"

The man looked up and his facial expression went from complacent to ecstatic as the reporter opened his arms. David pushed his way through the lively crowd and threw himself at his old friend, squeezing him as hard as he could.

"Hi!" Dave started, beaming. "Hi, hi, hi!"

Denton chuckled and hugged him again before sitting down once more. Dave followed suit and watched as Denton took a sip of his drink.

"You look good, you haven't aged a day." David murmured, surveying Denton up close for the first time in nearly three years. The wrinkles in his face had deepened a bit, particularly the lines by his eyes and cheeks that were etched every time he smiled. Truthfully, he did look good.

"You're too kind." The journalist laughed, "I'm old… But I think I look distinguished."

"I can agree with that."

Denton stretched and turned his body to face Dave once again.

"So Davey, tell me about life. I heard about you and Jack… I believe congratulations are in order."

David's blushed and nodded, "I am lucky to have him… It took awhile to get the ball rolling what with Sarah and all but we're really happy."

Dave turned and gazed at Spot and Jack who were now surrounded by six other chatting Newsies. He couldn't help but laugh when Jack's deep guffaw echoed across the room. He glanced back at Denton who was looking at him with a smug smile.

"I always thought the two of you would get together." He murmured, chugging back the last dregs of his caffeine, "You seem to work."

"Thanks… I was actually kind of afraid of coming today." He shrugged, "I thought people may not understand."

"Look around the room, Dave, everyone here cares for you both. They just want you to be happy.. You know, before you came in, that was the basic conversation going around. And you know what the consensus was?"

David shifted forward and folded his arms as Denton surveyed Jack across the room.

"It was, and I quote, 'About fucking time'."

**A/N 2.0: Kind of an abrupt ending but I thought it worked… I wanted to end with a clear answer to David's nervousness in the beginning of the fic. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thanks.**


End file.
